Because I Got High
by Rexxx
Summary: Damon could not believe this, Bonnie always pretended to be so innocent and perfect... Damon and Bonnie bond over an unlikely substance... BAMON! Rated M for drug use and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is technically my first TVD fanfiction that I am posting (and my second fanfiction ever!) I tend to write little drabbles all the time but I never post them, because I think they suck. This little Bamon idea just wouldn't leave me, so I figured I would post it and get some feedback. Sorry, if it's OOC. This story lives in a world where Bonnie is less of a bitch and is starting to like being a part of Team Badass, in season 2.

The title comes from Afroman's "Because I Got High", I thought it would be funny. So, you are warned, there is **drug use plus lemons** ahead (in future updates)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD. If I did, there would be no drama because all of the characters would be constantly high and chill, and loving each other... _and giving peace a chance_. Just sayin'.

* * *

Damon can't help but feel utterly pathetic in his current position outside the witch's window. The lurking and stalking isn't so much out of the ordinary for the vampire, it's the feelings attached to it this time that bothers him. Damon gags at the thought of having feelings for the judgy little witch. But what else could this state be? Sure, it could just be lust or hunger, but deep down Damon knows his attraction to the caramel-skinned beauty is more.

Bonnie sat on her bed, knees up, and cradling a large textbook in her lap. Surrounded by notes, she was attempting to study for her calculus exam. She had been neglecting her schoolwork for the past months in order to study another subject–witchcraft from Emily's grimmoire. The work in front of her suddenly was meaningless in comparison to the craziness of the past year.

Her eyes closed and her head fell to rest on the book. Bonnie let out a long sigh, her life really had changed, and she was finally accepting who she was and the other supernatural elements in her life: vampires and werewolves. Honestly, Bonnie had better things to do than learn this calculus bullshit, she had spells to learn in order to save her town, her friends, everyone. She had accepted the fact that while she still hated Damon and everything he had put her through, they all needed to work together. Bonnie was even sort of thrilled by the idea of standing up and fighting against evil. They were their own superhero team, she laughed slightly; _that is a really a weird image._

She regained her focus, reminding herself of the test she had to prepare for. The stress was consuming and killing her. She made a mental note to look up a spell later to help her on the next test.

Damon continued watching her from the tree branch closest to her window. She looked so stressed, he felt bad for her. All of a sudden she stood up throwing her books onto the bed. She had a certain fire in her eyes, he couldn't place why he found it so sexy, especially because it was the same fire that almost killed him once or twice. He watched her rustle through drawers, she pulled out something small and tucked it in her hoodie's pocket, Damon couldn't get a glimpse of it. Then she was gone from the room, he could hear the creaks from her descent down the stairs.

The front door opened wide and Bonnie emerged, with a suddenly unreadable face. Damon was afraid that she had sensed him and was about to tell him to _fuck off_ or make his brain explode, so he retreated into the shadows but still watched her with a curious eye.

Bonnie was pacing slightly and she eventually sat down on the porch. She pulled something out of her pocket along with a lighter. _Wait, Bonnie smoked?_ He was stunned to say the least.

She let out a small laugh as she set down the lighter. The witch obviously wouldn't need it. She focused on this tip and not a moment later it was lit and smoke was rising slightly.

Damon could not believe this, Bonnie Bennett pretended to be so innocent and perfect, he was _so_ going to burst that bubble. And... what do you know, that wasn't a cigarette, it was _weed_. Damon enjoyed stalking Bonnie _way too much._

He watched her take a long toke and finally exhaled. _Like a real champ_, Damon thought. He was growing harder by the second watching her smoke, it was just so intimate of an experience. And he wanted her even more. The way she held it in her small fingers and brought it to her lips, _he wanted to be that joint. _Bonnie licked her lips seductively. Damon decided to finally sneak up on her.

"Whatcha doin', Bonnie?" Damon said in a sing-song voice from directly behind her. She was startled and nearly dropped her pot.

"Damon!" She exclaimed, breathless. "What the hell?" He was used to her snapping at him so he just smirked and sat down next to her on the stairs. She flinched slightly at the closeness and glared in his direction. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Just in the neighbourhood."

"Oh, really?" Bonnie took another hit and removed her focus from the vampire beside her to stare blankly at the quiet, dark street in front of her.

"So," he retorted smugly, "Little Bonnie Bennett is a _stoner_." He slid closer to her so their thighs were touching, this time she didn't move away. Damon swiftly pulled the joint from her hand, and as she protested, he brought it to his lips. He could taste her fusing with the weed; he loved the combination. Bonnie watched him, he looked unusually serene. She also noted that he was especially hot while smoking; it sort of solidifies his 'bad boy' reputation. _Really Bonnie? _She thought to herself_, keep it in your pants!_

Damon passed it back to her. His blue eyes were piercing hers and she couldn't handle the feelings it stirred between her legs.

"What?" she questioned.

He chuckled slightly, "I just figured you were going to argue with me, or object to me calling you a stoner. Or say something mean to me–"

"Mean? To _you_?" She says in disbelief. "Have you met you? You are not a very nice person!" Damon feigned hurt at her words and Bonnie giggled. Their eyes met and their gaze was smoldering. She was already starting to feel high, tonight had taken an interesting turn, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I decided against posting this as a one-shot, it will likely end up as a two or three part story. I'd like your thoughts, and if you want me to continue, TELL ME! And, if you hate it and I suck, TELL ME THAT TOO!

Good night all!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the love, and even those that don't review, I like to see that people are even stumbling upon my little story.

This is a short little update. But I hope that it helps satisfy all the Bamon shippers' frustration out there. I mean, _why aren't they together on the show_?

Enough rant! Here is chapter 2!

* * *

Damon and Bonnie sat there for a few minutes in silence, just passing what little pot was left between them. Bonnie was content, it was as if all of her usual repulsion of Damon was gone, they had formed a bond. Damon was relishing in their light touches of their fingers, wishing they could stay like that forever. He finished off the joint and threw the roach into the nearby flower garden.

Damon was the first to break the silence, he hated silences. He let out a small cough. "You know, Bonnie, you aren't completely intolerable."

Bonnie smiled at him, "Neither are you, fang boy."

Damon ignored the god-awful nickname and continued, "I mean, for real, why am I just meeting this chill, non-uptight, non-judgy, pot-smoking girl? Where have you been hiding her?"

Bonnie narrowed his eyes at him and she inhaled deeply. "Did you ever consider that maybe this is who I've always been, and the stress of this past year has just... turned me into a bitch?" She smirked slightly, "I used to be a lot more fun, Caroline and I used to smoke up all the time." Damon smiled, he would have to confront Blondie about this too. "Elena never did it, she was always too afraid of getting in trouble."

"Figures," he retorted. Bonnie smiled.

"It's been a while since I last got high. It's just tonight, _right now,_ I just–" Bonnie stuttered, trying to find the words. She looked over at his face, and he looked sincere for the first time. Damon was hanging on to her every word; the vampire nearly looked human at that moment. "I just needed an escape."

Damon nodded in understanding. Bonnie had been through a lot, some of which was directly caused by his actions. He figured it was just their 'bud-bond' fueling this but he said in a low voice, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For my part in all of the shit you've been through." He was being genuine, she could tell. Bonnie didn't even know how to respond to this confession, she gave him a small nod. She shivered a little, the night was getting colder. Damon noticed and slipped off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

She snorted out a laugh, "Could you be anymore cliché?"

"You like it, witch." Bonnie shook her head at that, she loved to piss him off. But, she really did like it, his jacket smelled like smoke and cologne, and _Damon_, it was heaven. "Would you rather me go back to mean, throat-ripping out, asshole Damon?"

"No, I'm just amused at how soft you really are." She had a devious grin on her face; she was really pushing his buttons. Damon let out a low growl and shifted his body so he was facing her and he grabbed the collar of his jacket to pull Bonnie closer. They were now only inches apart, and Bonnie's breath caught in her throat.

Damon leaned in farther, letting their cheeks graze and he whispered in her ear, "Wait until you see how hard I can get." He pulled away to view her reaction, hoping to make her squirm, and make her hot and bothered by the closeness. Or maybe she would slap him and call him a pig, either way he would be thrilled.

Bonnie was indeed hot and bothered. She thought briefly about pushing him off and denying her aching hormones, but she knew she was transparent to him. _And, tonight was all about escape... right?_

He leaned in again to kiss her when she put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"I have a question."

"Shoot," he said against her finger. He wanted to bite it right off.

"Why have you been following me and lurking around? And, don't try to lie to me, _I know_."

"Is it so wrong for me to want to keep tabs on you? Especially now that I know you have a little secret," Bonnie frowned as he said it. Suddenly Damon felt transparent to her, he couldn't lie to her, nor did he want to. "The truth is I can't stop thinking about you... But if you call me soft one more time _I will kill you_." He smiled another un-Damon-like smile.

"Doubt it," she responded. And, before she even knew it their lips were colliding. There was a passion in the kiss that she had never felt before, and she eagerly parted her lips to let Damon in. She wanted more of him, all of him. Damon couldn't get enough of her taste, his hands were in her dark locks, and on her face, neck, anywhere to feel the heat radiate from her skin.

Eventually Bonnie had to break the kiss to gather air. Damon took the opportunity to pull her over onto his lap, letting her straddle him. She placed her arms around his neck as they kissed again, tongues fighting for dominance. His hands traveled down to her hips. Bonnie rocked her hips in the slightest of motions grinding against the growing bulge in his pants, Damon let out a small groan, and she smiled against his lips.

Bonnie abruptly stood up and walked towards the door, swaying her hips in a way she knew would drive him wild. She went inside without looking back, leaving the door wide open. Damon tried to follow her in, eyes cloudy with lust. He jerked back at the threshold, remembering his vampire limitations.

"Bonnie," he said in a warning tone, "You have to invite me in."

"How badly do you want to come inside?" She replied in a sultry voice. He sighed, she was teasing him, trying to get him to beg, and _he would, for Bonnie._

"Badly. Please let me in."

Bonnie pretended to be deep in thought, she licked her lips, her green eyes met Damon's blue eyes, and both were glistening with anticipation. _**"Okay, Damon, come in."**_

* * *

A/N: I realize I am mean for ending this chapter here, but I wanted to get this out of the way so that my next update will be all lemony and lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, you guys are really rad. I never expected to get this kind of response. Thank you all.

So, here's my first **sort of lemon** ever. Hopefully it's okay!

* * *

_**"Okay, Damon, come in."**_

Using his vamp speed, he rushed in, pinning Bonnie to the wall. Their lips met once more and she let out a small moan into his mouth. He loved that sound; he wanted to hear it all night, _mixed with screams of his name, of course. _

She slipped the leather jacket from her shoulders as their hands roamed each other's hair, neck, back, chest, needing more. He picked her up swiftly by her thighs wrapping her legs around his hips. She gasped when she felt the enormous bulge in his jeans and she grinded her hips to feel more friction.

"Fuck, Bonnie," Damon groaned, she was already so hot and wet, "_I need you_." He raced them upstairs to her bedroom and he sat her down on the edge of the bed as he swept away all of her stupid books. Damon pushed her back onto the bed crawling on top, placing wet kisses from her collarbone all the way to her temple and back to her lips. He helped release her body from the clothes that restrained it. As he peeled off her tank top, his eyes fell to the pink lace bra that was so rudely covering her breasts. He stared hungrily for a moment and a blush rose to her cheeks. _No one stared at her like this_, she couldn't get enough. Her head was spinning from lust, and an accelerated high.

Bonnie ran her fingers around the hem of his shirt urging him to take it off so she could explore his body. He obliged, and rested once again between her legs letting his head fall to her chest, nuzzling the exposed skin. She leaned up so his fingers could travel around to unclasp her bra. In an instant it was off, and his mouth returned to her dark, hard nipples, sucking and nibbling gently making her arch her back towards Damon's surprisingly warm mouth. He kissed down her stomach, flicking his tongue along her skin.

He looked up at her face; she had her eyes closed and head thrown back. She looked like an angel. He reached lower to unbutton her jeans. She opened her eyes and he could feel her body tense under him. She raised herself up on her elbows and bit her lip. In a shaky voice, she said, "Damon, I've never–"

He cut her off, "Bonnie, just relax. Trust me." And, in this moment, she did trust him, so she nodded. Damon slipped her jeans off in a smooth tug leaving her in her black panties. He let out an appreciative moan, "_Mmm, you are extraordinary." _She blushed again and took a shaky breath as he toyed with the fabric. He wiggled them off her and his hands gently spread her thighs apart.

Damon was sure at that moment he was going to lose control of himself; he could feel the blood racing through her body, her core inviting him in. Part of him wanted to ravish and fuck her senseless, but the other part wanted to cherish this moment. He would ravish her later, right now it was all about Bonnie.

He placed light kisses along her inner thigh, moving higher, closer to the throbbing heat he could feel under her skin. Bonnie gasped at the first contact of his lips against her wet center. His tongue expertly danced around her folds, flicking lightly at the small bundle of nerves. Bonnie panted as her back arched up off the bed. Damon had to keep his hands firmly on her hips to keep her from flying away. He slipped a finger inside her; _God, she was tight_. He put his mouth around her clit, sucking and nibbling; she was so close, he could feel it. She moaned incoherently as he continued to work her into oblivion.

Bonnie hands clawed at the sheets under her, closing her eyes, her body was trembling in all sorts of pleasure. Damon removed his mouth to stare up at her face but continued pumping with his finger and massaging with his thumb getting faster each second.

"UhhnnnDamon!" She cried, as her inner walls contracted around him for her final release. Her body felt like it was on fire, she shuddered under his hands. Damon moved up to lie beside her slick body. She let out a content sigh as her breathing returned to normal. "_My God_, Damon," Bonnie laughed, "So, that's what I have been missing?"

"Yep," He said in his regular cocky tone, as he stroked her face slightly, "And the night is still young, my witch." Bonnie laughed again; her body was tingling in all the right places.

There would be consequences in the morning, but that wasn't something she could worry about tonight. It was just the weed talking, of course, but Bonnie knew that being in bed with Damon was the _only_ logical thing she could be doing.

* * *

**A/N:** SORRY, I've got to cut it short _again_, I've got essays and exams.

Plus, the new TVD tonight! I am so excited!

I will likely put up another chapter on the weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I have been MIA lately, my apologies. Hopefully there are still some people interested in this story. I don't know why but I was lacking motivation and this was so hard to get out into words.

This is what you've all been waiting for, a steamy Bamon scene. Plus the highly anticipated morning after scene.

As I was writing this, I was listening to non-stop **Kid Cudi.** Great inspiration music.

* * *

_**"And the night is still young, my witch."**_

Bonnie's fingers danced lazily along Damon's abs and chest, her tongue grazing her dry lips. He smirked at her exploratory hands. They slid down to his jeans and she fumbled with the button. Bonnie sat up, her curly hair wild, and rested on her knees. She started tugging at his jeans with hesitant, trembling fingers.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said smugly, but gave her another bright smile, and he slid out of his jeans and boxer briefs in one clean motion. She looked down at his already erect cock, her eyes widened and she gasped softly, her heart pounding through her chest. Damon noticed and smiled, he made a mental note about how much he was going to enjoy corrupting sweet little Bonnie.

Bonnie felt a leap of confidence as she wrapped her small hand around the shaft and stroked it lightly, before using both hands to work him a little harder. Damon grunted and Bonnie looked up at him to gage his reactions to her movements, as she moved a little faster.

Bonnie dipped her head to lick around the head eliciting another hearty moan from his lips. She continued to watch the pleasure roam his body at her touch.

Damon couldn't handle the slow pace she was setting, and her body was on fire, melting his cock with every motion. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed back on top of her so they were mouth to mouth.

"If you keep doing that I am going to explode," he warned her and their lips met in another deep bruising kiss. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his length rub against her entrance. "Ready?"

Bonnie nodded, throwing all caution and worry out the window, she just needed Damon _right now_, she was aching for it.

"You have to say the words," he said huskily, trailing wet kisses down her throat. "Tell me what you want." Damon was getting payback for Bonnie making him beg at the door, he slid his hand between them and rubbed slow circles around her wet clit.

"I want you to fuck me," she demanded, looking him straight in the eye, and he chuckled at her impatience.

"If you insist, baby." He supported himself on one arm as the other spread her legs farther apart and guiding himself towards her tight centre.

Damon let out a moan as he entered her, her body tensed from the pain and she bit her lip holding in a scream. He pushed in slowly letting her get adjusted to his size. Bonnie rolled her hips slightly forward meeting his, showing him she was ready for more. Her breathing became heavy and louder as he began slipping into her faster and harder with ever stroke.

She whimpered and wrapped her leg around him to get more of him, he moaned in appreciation. Her fingers clawed into Damon's back, drawing blood, but it only encouraged Damon more. He resisted the urge to bite into her flesh by thrusting harder into her. She cried out a mess of incoherent sounds, and Damon smirked, _nothing had ever sounded so perfect._

He grabbed her hips and flipped them over so Bonnie was straddled on top of him. As she rode him, closing her eyes, he watched how her perky breasts bounced with every movement. Damon sat up taking a nipple into his mouth, moaning her name. Her hands were around his neck trying to hold herself together.

"Damon," Bonnie was losing it, her inner walls contracted around him. Her body rocked once more, and he could feel her melt, falling into total ecstasy. She trembled around him, and he groaned and joined her in climax.

Bonnie continued to hold onto him, their slick bodies pressed together, until her breathing had returned to normal. Damon pressed a light kiss onto her forehead and laid her down onto the bed. She curled up on her side and he brought the sheets up to cover her beautifully satisfied body. Her eyes closed almost immediately, and he kissed her softly.

"Good night, witch."

* * *

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to the sun pouring through her blinds. She closed them immediately and groaned; she was not a morning person. She loved the mornings that her father wasn't around to wake her up, he was out of the country doing business, like usual.

She suddenly became lucid and remembered the events of last night... _Damon. Oh my God. Her and Damon? _She couldn't help but feel regretful and uneasy, but on top of that, she was oddly happy. She turned over, he wasn't there. Maybe he snuck out while she was sleeping, _that douchebag_, she thought. Then she sat up and looked around her room, narrowing her eyes, she saw her clothes plus Damon's strewn around on the floor. There was the faint sound of water running from outside her room.

She crawled off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her form. She started to open the door, but she stopped at the mirror. Her hair was a sex crazed mess, make up smeared slightly and her lips were swollen. She frowned and tried to alleviate the damage.

She walked out into the hallway to investigate and tiptoed towards the bathroom, Damon was in the shower. She could hear him whistling gleefully, Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. He had left the door open slightly so she peeked in tentatively.

"Bonnie, I know you're out there," he said poking his head out from the shower curtain, he arched an eyebrow, "Join me? You know you want to." Bonnie scoffed, but couldn't deny that the thought was arousing. "C'mon, we'll save water if we shower together."

"Oh? So you're all into saving the planet now?" Bonnie laughed, and clutched the sheet tighter. "That's hilarious, Damon."

"You know, we've already seen each other naked," he pleaded. "And, woman, you need to stop hiding that body of yours. It was meant to be shared, treasured even."

Bonnie laughed. "Enough with the flattery, I'm not buying it."

"I'm just telling the truth." Damon responded, and his look turned serious. "So, don't tell me, you still hate me after all of this?" He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist.

"Yeah, I do," Bonnie started, trying to stay strong around him. "And I just want to forget about last night." Bonnie averted her gaze to the ground. She wasn't being entirely truthful, though it would make things easier if she could forget. There were too many implications of their hook up, too many people to face, and Bonnie didn't like complicated.

"Lies."

"You are such a jackass." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, turning her back around to face him. "Let go of me!"

"No," he replied evenly, "Not until you admit that there is something going on between us. It's undeniable." His eyes showed how serious he was being, how sincere he was.

Bonnie wanted to yell at him and tell him how crazy he was, but she couldn't, all she could do was smile and lean into his wet body "Honestly, it scares me," she said softly.

"And you think I'm not terrified by it?" Damon joked. "All I'm asking is that you stop denying that there is something here. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded, "Okay, I'm officially not denying it." A playful smirk found its way to her lips.

"Excellent," he began, in a victorious voice, "Now, unwrap that sheet and get your beautiful ass into shower with me."

And, she did. She couldn't figure out why. Last night, she had convinced herself that their night was purely a stoned hook up, but now neither of them was high. This feeling she had was different, unexplainable, yet the two were just drawn to each other. _And it was truly undeniable._

* * *

**A/N:** My next post should be up sooner than the last break I took.

I like the thought of continuing this story, it's fun. I have some ideas for future chapters (including a wonderful little scene with Bonnie and Damon getting the munchies and Stefan walking in on them).

If you want to see more, tell me! And thanks to everybody again!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

I know I shouldn't use this author's note to complain about my life, but this has been the most fucked up week of my life. What with exams, my job, a massive fire on my campus, being evacuated for 2 days, a snowstorm that left me stranded in a random town, and what was supposed to be a 2-hour train ride home, ended up being a 6-hour greyhound ride.

I know you guys are thinking: _"blah blah blah, get on with the Bamon action!"_ So, here it is, despite my personal obstacles. : )

Hope you like it. More smut is coming!

I guess I need a disclaimer in this. Lyrics are from Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, I don't own it or anything really.

* * *

"_**Damonnnn!"**_ Bonnie screamed as she reached her orgasm. He gripped her tight as her body quivered in his arms. They were pushed up against the tile wall of the shower, warm water still pounding onto their naked bodies. Damon slipped out of her hot centre and nuzzled into her neck, trailing soothing kisses along her skin. Bonnie finally opened her eyes and released her lip from the tight grip of her upper teeth.

She regained her balance and let go of him, looking dazed. Damon smiled as he reached down to pick up the soap to clean them up.

Damon turned off the water, and stepped out, holding out his hand to Bonnie. She took it and smiled at his chivalry. He wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel.

"Such a gentleman," she said mockingly. "Now I shall swoon."

"And such a sarcastic lady," he smirked. Bonnie just smiled. They retreated to Bonnie's bedroom again, wrapped in towels.

Bonnie stopped at the doorway. "Fuck!"she swore.

"What?" She rushed into the room noticing her books all on the floor, and looking at the clock, it was already two in the afternoon.

"I completely forgot about school, and my exam, I missed it." She paced around the room.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his hard, still moist body. He whispered in her ear, "I think you learned more here than you would've at school."

Bonnie glared at him playfully. "You are probably right... But this is serious!" She turned around in his arms to face him. She had a mischievous look on her face. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Maybe," Damon retorted, "If you're good, that is." She smiled and let her hands graze his chest and abs.

"Will you use your mind compulsion on my teacher, to make him think I wrote it?"

Damon snorted, "Cheater." He picked up his clothes from the floor, but left them in a pile on Bonnie's bed, returning to face her.

"Hey," she replied, "If you didn't distract me this morning, I would be there right now!"

"I didn't hear you complaining, Bonnie." Damon countered, his hands roaming her sides and gripping her butt.

Bonnie just smiled uneasily_... no more denying their connection, right. _"Will you do it or not? And, make sure he gives me an A... _Please_?" She pouted slightly, knowing he would give in; she had that power over him.

"Fine," he gave in, sighing, "But we would have to get dressed, and I'm not sure if I can allow that."

* * *

By the time they had gotten dressed and reached the school, the bell had already rung signalling the end of the day. Some students were still milling around the parking lot, as Bonnie drove her Prius into a parking space. Both her and Damon got out and walked into the school, noticing the empty hallways. She led him to her calculus class, hoping her teacher was still there and thankfully, he was still there grading exams. Bonnie gave Damon a warm smile pushing him into the classroom, he pretended to be irritated and groaned, but truth be told, he would do anything for Bonnie.

She stood across the hallway out of view, leaning against the lockers. After no more than a minute Damon strutted out of the classroom and made his way over to Bonnie.

He placed his arms on the lockers, trapping her between his body and the wall. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "It's done. Now you owe me, Bennett." She felt his breath linger on her cheek before he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Before she could even question the tenderness in the gesture, he had sped down to the double doors at the end of the hallway, stopping to look back around at her with a playful grin. "You coming?"

Bonnie had no idea what was going on, they admitted their connection and the obvious attraction between them... but what now? It confused her and made her uneasy, but being around Damon was exhilarating. She shook the weirdness of it from her thoughts and ran towards him, and linked her arm through his extended one. They walked out into the parking lot.

"Thanks, by the way," she smiled, "That is a nifty little power you've got there."

"Yep." Damon replied easily as they arrived at her car.

"What now?" She questioned, looking up into his eyes.

"Give me your keys," he ordered, "I want to drive."

Bonnie glared. "Why? And where are we going?"

"You know me, I'm just doing my part for the environment, driving a hybrid, and all," he smirked and let out a laugh, "Just do it!" She gave in, tossed the keys over to him, and slipped into the passenger's side.

They rode in a comfortable silence for the drive, just listening to the radio. That is until "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga came on; Bonnie giggled and started to sing along and dance in her seat obnoxiously, hoping to push his buttons.

Instead, he surprised her by turning up the volume and singing along as well, _"... You and me could write a bad romance, caught in a bad romance!" _

Bonnie just sat shocked and stared at him. _This was new. _And, hugely entertaining.

Damon glanced over at her, "What?... It's a catchy song."

She gave him a sideways glance, smiling, "You are such a mystery to me, Damon Salvatore."

He just smirked and they continued singing along as he drove.

They ended up at the boarding house, and as he got out, he gestured for her to follow him. Damon looked as if he was on a mission as he dragged Bonnie inside.

"What are we doing?" she repeated.

"Just relax," He shut the door behind her, and took her hand to lead her into the house.

She let out a long calming exhale, "Right, I can do that." Bonnie sat down on the couch. All of a sudden, Damon disappeared, "Hey!" she shouted.

He returned with a tin in his hand, huge smile on his beautiful face. "Just in case you have problems chilling out..." He opened the tin, showing an obscene amount of weed and other paraphernalia.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a small, "_Wow_."

Damon raised his eyebrow suggestively. "So... what should we do now?"

**A/N:** This was sort of a transition chapter. I love writing these little fluffy moments between them though. Also, I am **in love** with the idea of Damon and Bonnie just sitting in a car listening to some Gaga, I mean it is just the most hilarious thought. I was debating the music choice, but this just made sense.

Soon we will meet other characters, and they might be walking in on them in awkward situations or they might be joining Damon and Bonnie in the party... I'm not entirely sure yet, but it should be fun either way.

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing, I love the feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** UGH, I am such a bad person/updater. I lost all motivation for this story, and the moment I had something started, my computer crashed and I lost it.

Just a warning, I don't really have time to write now that school is starting again but I am going to try, but I make no promises.

Oh, and by the way, I had someone, not to be named, send me a private message about how inappropriate my story is. Apparently, I shouldn't be condoning the use of marijuana in my fan fiction. Well, just to warn you _once again_, this story has lots of drug use/drug references, if that bothers you please do not read this story… but I think I made that clear to begin with… plus it's rated M… so I don't really see the problem. I'm not even sure why the person in question even read my story, I mean, the title is "Because I Got High," drugs are kind of an important element.

Also, I think Bonnie and Damon are super out of character here, but I suppose this story is pretty AU, so it doesn't really matter. Let me know whether I have completely trashed the characters, I can try to do better in the next chapter.

Okay, rant over. Here it is!

* * *

"Umm... Damon?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, "Do you have any food?" Damon's eyebrows rose at Bonnie's question and he grinned. "I mean, non-blood-bag type food," she added, with a small smile.

"Getting the munchies now, are we?" Damon teased, as he ran his hand over her jean clad thigh.

"Seriously," Bonnie drawled in response. Damon and Bonnie had ventured outside to the Salvatore backyard to smoke, because it was a beautiful day. Bonnie was perched on the railing with Damon leaning on it beside her. They had smoked a couple bowls from Damon's glass pipe. Bonnie had surprised him once again by busting and packing a perfect bowl. Damon couldn't recall ever being so entranced by anyone, the way her small hands grasped the pipe, and the O-shape her lips made when she exhaled smoke. Watching Bonnie was ridiculously arousing.

"C'mon," He said, and Bonnie hopped off the railing, her legs seemingly made of jelly. Damon caught her in his embrace and smiled down at her, she blushed. He led her back into the boarding house.

"Caroline keeps leaving food around here..." Damon trailed off as he searched through the kitchen cupboards. "It annoys me to no end, but I guess it comes in handy sometimes." He grabbed a few bags of chips and set them in front of Bonnie with a big smirk. Her eyes widened, staring at the food and expressed her gratitude by tearing a bag open shoving a handful of chips in her mouth. Damon laughed, and grabbed himself a blood bag and poured it into a glass. Bonnie watched him as she ate. He caught her staring and winked over his shoulder at her. Bonnie felt flushed and her focus was scattered around the room. She blinked a few times, but she was starting to get tunnel vision.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Damon asked. He moved toward her and put his hands on her cheeks, making her focus on his face. Bonnie sighed, feeling the coolness of his touch.

"Oh my, I don't think I have ever been this high," Bonnie laughed shakily and looked back up at his face. "Like, ever."

"That's because the shit you smoke is... well, shit. Where did you even get it?" he grimaced slightly.

"Jeremy."

Damon laughed, "Ahh, yes. Gilbert, former stoner, now goody-two-shoes." He concluded, with a frown. "What's going on with you two, anyways? He seems to be lurking around you more than usual." Damon tried to feign indifference even though the thought of them dating made him want to kill the kid. _Again._

"Nothing." Bonnie replied sharply. Damon gave her a look of disbelief. "Okay, we kissed, and he likes me, and he's sweet. He's like a little puppy dog." Bonnie snorted. Damon smiled but let his gaze leave hers to analyse the floor, anything to not look at her face. If she saw his eyes, they might reveal the emotions he felt. He was surprised when she spoke again. "But who wants to have sex with a puppy? I sure don't." She explained with a lazy grin appearing on her face.

Damon brought his eyes back up to hers with a small chuckle, "Good girl." Damon couldn't get over how beautiful she was when she was high and relaxed, her cheeks were a delicious pink, her green eyes seemed even greener, and her eyelashes appeared to go on for miles. And Bonnie was fun like this.

Maybe he was just stoned, but he couldn't help think that he could get used to spending all his time with her. Her voice registered in his head, but he couldn't think of anything but her eyes glimmering at him.

"Damon," Bonnie repeated, "I asked you a question."

Damon shook off his daydreaming. _God, that weed is strong._ "And what question was that, princess?"

"I asked what we should do now." She responded, putting a chip in her mouth. He gave her a slow shrug.

"Oh, I know!" She perked up in her seat with a devious smile.

Yes, Damon was falling hard, but he wasn't about to tell her that. _How embarrassing_.

* * *

"I mean, Bon, it's just so… trashy," Damon grimaced.

"That's the point." Bonnie thought it was obvious, but apparently Damon didn't understand. _How could he, he's like a million years old._

Damon and Bonnie were sitting cross-legged on Damon's huge four-poster bed surrounded by junk food and pillows. Damon had somehow agreed to let Bonnie pick what they would watch. "Like, what is it with these people and tanning and _fist pumping_ and… they're not even really Italian." He looked over at her with disgust, "Plus, that Situation guy is just a douchebag."

"Douchebag? Coming from you?" Bonnie joked, she looked over at him and he was engrossed in the episode, squinting and looking confused with a piece of licorice hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh, ha ha ha." He replied dryly without removing his eyes from the screen. She couldn't contain the smile on her face, he looked absolutely adorable; without thinking, she ended up winding her arm through his and settling her head on his shoulder. There was a moment of awkwardness when Damon flinched slightly at the contact and Bonnie tried to retreat. What was wrong with her? He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she hesitantly returned to resting against him. How can she be so couple-y with him… they aren't even a couple. Bonnie yelled at herself for the feelings and impulses Damon's presence made her experience. Her mind suddenly started racing, and analysing every place their bodies came into contact and she felt insecure and vulnerable… she must have tensed under his arm because he turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as if to reply with a void 'nothing', as she removed herself from his half embrace. Bonnie suddenly felt as if she had just sobered and realized everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. And, _boy_, was she starting to freak out. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, seeing that it was almost midnight.

"Umm, sorry, I should go," Bonnie picked herself off the bed and crossed the room to pick up her discarded sweater and purse. Damon followed her leisurely with a smirk, like the predator that he was, as if to grab her and convince her to stay. "No, I need to go." Damon didn't waiver in his approach, but Bonnie lifted her hand and used her powers to keep him at a distance.

"Goodbye, Damon." And Bonnie, heart racing, practically ran out of the Boarding House, leaving a confused Damon alone in his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** This turned out pretty long, hopefully you got through it. I feel like Bonnie's freak out is kind of awkward, but necessary to the character, and what I have in store.

Thank you to anyone who reads this and I would love for you to review just to see if anyone remembers this story and would like more. I have the next 1-2 chapters mostly written/planned out so hopefully they will be up in the next couple weeks, and I'm super excited to post a new lemony chapter for you wonderful people (I'm pretty pleased with how it's turning out).


End file.
